وحدة:Portal/images/ا
return { عن بعد" = "Telecom-icon.svg", المملوكية" = "Mameluke Flag.png", المسلحة الألمانية" = "Bundeswehr Logo Heer with lettering.svg", الإسبانية" = "Flag of Cross of Burgundy.svg", "العرب" = "Redakce Arab.png", ضد المرأة" = "A Russian poster urging open your eyes - against women being abused (Transparent).png", "الرجل" = "Blue Mars symbol.svg", "الهندوسية" = "HinduismSymbol.PNG", "اسكتلندا" = "Nuvola Scottish flag.svg", "الأرض"= "The Earth seen from Apollo 17 with transparent background.png", "الفضاء"= "Skylab and Earth Limb - GPN-2000-001055.jpg", المغولية"= "Mn emp.jpg", "التجارة" = "Wojciech Gerson - Gdańsk in the XVII century.jpg", الرومانية" = "Vexilloid of the Roman Empire.svg", الرومانية المقدسة" = "HREhistory.svg|125px", "المتوسط"= "Mittelmeeranrainer.png", البيضاء"= "Flag of Casablanca province (1976-1997).svg", "الدراجات"= "Upright urban bicyclist.svg", الإسلامي"= "Flag of OIC.svg", النبوي"= "Hadith1.png", العالمي"= "World_Heritage_Logo.svg", "اشتراكية" = "Red flag II.svg", "الاقتصاد" = "Economy.png", "الأرجنتين" = "Nuvola Argentine flag.svg", "الأحمدية" = "White Minaret Symbol.png", "القمر" = "Earths Moon.svg", "الأديان" = "P_religion_world.svg", "الأردن" = "Nuvola Jordan flag.svg", المائية" = "Olympic pictogram Sailing.svg", "الأوروغواي" = "Nuvola Uruguayan flag.svg", "المشتري" = "3D Jupiter.png", "الأمازيغ" = "Berber_flag.svg", "الأمريكيتان" = "Americas (orthographic projection).svg", الأوسط" = "MiddleEast blacky.svg", المتحدة" = "UN emblem blue.svg", "الأندلس" = "P icon Al-Andalus.png", "الأهواز" = "Ahvaz P Icon.svg", "الإسكندرية" = "شعار محافظة الإسكندرية.png", في الصين" = "Islam in China.jpg", في الهند" =" Jama Masjid Delhi.JPG", في روسيا" =" Memorial mosque.jpg", "الإسلام" = "IslamSymbolAllah.PNG", العربية المتحدة" = "Nuvola UAE flag.svg", الألمانية" = "Wappen_Deutsches_Reich_-_Reichsadler_1889.svg", البرتغالية" = "Portuguese_Discoveries_and_Empire_Flag.svg", البريطانية" = "British Empire 1897.jpg", الروسية" = "Coat of Arms of Russian Empire.svg", الفرنسية الأولى" = "Royal_Coat_of_Arms_of_the_United_Kingdom.svg", الفرنسية الثانية" = "Coat_of_Arms_Second_French_Empire_(1852%E2%80%931870)-2.svg", النمساوية" = "Imperial Coat of Arms of the Empire of Austria (1815).svg", النمساوية المجرية" = "Flag_of_Austria-Hungary_(1869-1918).svg", "الإنجيل" = "Codex Arabicus.jpg", الأوروبي" = "Nuvola Europe flag.svg", السوفيتي" = "Nuvola Soviet flag.svg", "الباسك" = "LogoEuskalHerria.svg", "البحرين" = "Nuvola Bahraini flag.svg", "البرازيل" = "Nuvola Brazilian flag.svg", "البرتغال" = "Nuvola Portuguese flag.svg", "البلقاء" = "Balqa in Jordan.svg", "البلقان" = "Balkan EU.svg", "البهاماس" = "Nuvola Bahamas flag.svg", "البهائية" = "BahaismSymbol.PNG", "البوذية" = "BuddhismSymbol.PNG", والهرسك" = "Nuvola Bosnian flag.svg", "التاريخ" = "P history.svg", الإسلامي" = "Geschiedenis icoon.png", "التشيك" = "Nuvola Czech flag.svg", الأسود" = "Nuvola Montenegran flag.svg", "الجزائر" = "Nuvola Algerian flag.svg", الأطلسي" = "Blue compass rose.svg", "الحرب" = "P military.svg", الباردة" = "Coldwar.png", العالمية الأولى" = "P WWI 2.png", العالمية الثانية" = "P WWII.png", "الخرطوم" = "Khartoum_logo.png", بحري" = "An Nour Islamic compound, Khartom Bahri.jpeg", الراشدة" = "Mohammad adil-Rashidun-empire-at-its-peak-close.PNG", السورية" = "Syria film clapperboard.svg", "الدنمارك" = "Nuvola Danish flag.svg", الأموية" = "倭馬亞王朝版圖.svg", الأيوبية" = "AyyubidGreatest.png", الخوارزمية" = "Shuja Shah Durrani of Afghanistan in 1839.jpg", السلجوقية" = "Seljuqs Eagle.svg", العباسية" = "Abbasids850-HE.png", العثمانية" = "Osmanli-nisani.svg", الفاطمية" = "FatimidCaliphate969.png", الأخضر" = "Nuvola Cape Verdean flag.svg", الشتوية" = "Snowflake11 2.png", "الزرادشتية" = "ZoroastrianismSymbol.PNG", "الزرقاء" = "Zarqa Jordan2.jpg", "السعودية" = "Nuvola Saudi flag.svg", "السلفادور" = "Nuvola Salvadoran flag.svg", "السنغال" = "Nuvola Senegalese flag.svg", "السودان" = "Nuvola Sudanese flag.svg", "السويد" = "Nuvola Swedish flag.svg", "السياسة" = "Society.svg", "السيخية" = "SikhismSymbol.PNG", الأمريكية" = "United_States_film.svg", التونسية" = "Tunisianfilm.png", الجزائرية" = "Algeriafilm.svg" , اللبنانية" = "Lebanon film clapperboard.svg", المصرية" = "Egyptfilm.png", المغربية" ="Moroccofilm.png" , "الشارقة" = "Flag of Sharjah.svg", "الشام" = "The Levant-ar.png", "الشيشان" = "Chechnya coa.png", الغربية" = "Western Sahara outline.svg", العربي الإسرائيلي" = "Dier Yassin massacre 1948 Egyptian commemoration stamp issued in 1965.jpeg", "الصومال" = "Nuvola Somalian flag.svg", "الصين" = "Nuvola Chinese flag.svg", "الطفيلة" = "Tafilah in Jordan.svg", "الطوارق" = "Tuareglogo.png", "العراق" = "Nuvola Iraqi flag.svg", "العقبة" = "Jordan-Aqaba.png", والدماغ" = "201704 brain.svg", "الغابون" = "Nuvola Gabon flag.svg", "الفاتيكان" = "Nuvola Vatican flag.svg", الإسلامي" = "Mosque02.svg", "الفلبين" = "Nuvola Philippines flag.svg", "الفيزياء" = "P physics.svg", القطبية الجنوبية" = "ContinentAntarctica.svg", "القانون" = "P derecho.svg", المصري" = "Icon of the Egyptian law.png", "القاهرة" = "Coat of arms of Cairo Govenorate.jpg", "القدس" = "P Jerusalem dome of rock.png", "القرآن" = "Quran_logo.png", المسلحة المصرية" = "Hyksos.jpg", المسلحة اليمنية" = "Yemeni_Armed_Forces_Emblem.svg", المسلحة الأردنية" = "Air Force Ensign of Jordan.svg", "القوقاز" = "Republics of the North Caucasus.png", "الكاريبي" = "La2-demis-caribbean.png", "الكاميرون" = "Nuvola Cameroon flag.svg", "الكرك" = "Jordan-Karak.png", "الكومنولث" = "Flag-map_of_Commonwealth_of_Independent_States_(de_facto).svg", "الكونغو" = "Nuvola Republic of the Congo flag.svg", "الكويت" = "Nuvola Kuwaiti flag.svg", "الكيمياء" = "Nuvola apps edu science.svg", "اللغة" = "Globe of letters.svg", الإسبانية" = "Eñe on keyboard - greenish.jpg", العربية" = "Arabic-dad-letter-2.svg", الإنجليزية" = "EN English Language Symbol ISO 639-1 IETF Language Tag Icon.svg", الفرنسية والفرنكوفونية" = "Emblem of La Francophonie.svg", "المجر" = "Nuvola Hungary flag.svg", الشمسية" = "Solar system.jpg", كونان" = "Detective Conan logo-ar.gif", الأطلسي" = "800px-LocationAtlanticOcean.png", المتجمد الجنوبي" = "800px-LocationSouthernOcean.png", المتجمد الشمالي" = "800px-LocationArcticOcean.png", الهادئ" = "800px-LocationPacificOcean.png", الهندي" = "800px-LocationIndianOcean.png", المنورة" = "Madina Munawara (P-Icon).jpg", "المرأة" = "Symbol_venus.svg", في الوطن العربي" = "Women in Arab socity.png", "المريخ" = "Mars transparent.png", "المسيحية" = "ChristianitySymbol.PNG", المحترفة" = "Mascara_Blue_Demon.svg", "المغرب" = "Nuvola Moroccan flag.svg", العربي" = "WikiProject maghreb (wo shadow).svg", "المفرق" = "Mafraq in Jordan.svg", "المكسيك" = "Nuvola Mexico flag.svg", المتحدة" = "Nuvola United Kingdom flag.svg", الدروز" = "Druze star.svg", "النجف" = "Najaf P Icon.svg", "النمسا" = "Nuvola Austrian flag.svg", "النرويج" = "Nuvola Norwegian flag.svg", "النيجر" = "Nuvola Nigeran flag.svg", الخصيب" = "Modern Fertile Crescent.jpg", "الهند" = "Nuvola Indian flag.svg", العربي" = "Nuvola League of Arab States flag.svg", المتحدة" = "Nuvola USA flag.svg", "الوهراني" = "OranieZoom-small.png", "اليابان" = "Nuvola Japan flag.svg", "اليمن" = "Nuvola Yemeni flag.svg", "اليونان" = "Nuvola Greek flag.svg", القديم" = "Parthenon politiek icoon.png", وأنواع مهددة بالانقراض" = "ExtinctDodoBird.jpeg", الأوسط القديم" = "Babylonlion.JPG", "الإكوادور" ="Nuvola Ecuadorian flag.svg", 20" = "Concorde on Bristol.jpg", 21" = "JR_MLX01-1_001.jpg", المسلمون" ="Muslim Brotherhood Emblem.jpg", المسلحة السعودية" ="Flag of the Armed Forces of Saudi Arabia.jpg", المسلحة العراقية" = "Coat of arms (emblem) of Iraq 2008.svg", التونسية" = "Femme tunisienne.png", المغربية" = "Femme marocaine.png" , "الرباط" ="Flag of Rabat Sale province.svg" , "الماسونية" ="Square compasses.svg" , الحاسوبية" = "5-cell.gif|link=|alt=", "اليهودية" = "JudaismSymbol.PNG", "الحسيمة" = "Flag_of_Al_Hoceima_province_(1976-1997).svg", "الرياض" = "Flag of Riyadh City.svg", الأهلية السورية" = "Flag of Syria (2011 combined).svg", الفرنسية" = "Francefilm.png", "البصرة" = "Basra P. Icon.png", الأمريكي القديم" = "CMR Friends detail.jpg", }